I probably should've stayed inside my house
by Racoonims
Summary: Le Geek a toujours détesté la foule, et les gens. Alors quand Mathieu le force à quitter le confort de sa chambre, ça va beaucoup moins bien. (Oui, le titre est une réfèrence au meilleur groupe du monde xD)


Hey, tout le monde !

Je vous retrouve pour un OS SLG (oui, encore un xD), que j'ai adoré écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que le perso de Mathieu ne sera pas trop OOC :') Vu qu'il est une personne réelle, j'ai plus de mal à le gérer que ses personnalités xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je pousse un petit soupir en sortant de la voiture, serrant l'anse de mon sac à dos le plus fort possible pour me rassurer. Mathieu a accepté de m'emmener en ville pour que je vende certains de mes vieux jeux-vidéos pour en acheter des nouveaux. Habituellement, c'est lui qui s'en charge, mais il prétend que je suis grand maintenant, et que je suis censé m'en charger tout seul. Heureusement, je n'ai pas le permis, alors je ne suis pas obligé de vagabonder tout seul en ville.

Je sens les regards. Ils ont tous les yeux fixés sur moi. J'entends les rires des passants, qui doivent probablement se moquer de moi. Je baisse les yeux lorsqu'une mère de famille passe, entourée de ses trois petites filles. La plus grande, un tome d'Harry Potter entre les mains, et une sucette dans la bouche, me fixe sans détourner les yeux. Il me semble que ses deux petites soeurs me fixent aussi.

Mathieu avance vite. Trop vite pour moi. Je me sens obligé d'accélerer le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Nous entrons dans une nouvelle ruelle. Beaucoup plus de gens. Beaucoup trop. Je ferme les yeux, et inspire profondément pendant quelques secondes, espérant retenir les larmes qui menacent de dévaler mes joues. Les discussions des passants semblent toutes porter sur moi. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? Je baisse un peu la visière de ma casquette devant mes yeux, formant une barrière entre le reste du monde et moi. Peut-être que ça suffira à me calmer...

Et Mathieu avance toujours plus vite. Il veut me semer ou quoi ?

Je ne regarde pas ou j'avance, et manque de trébucher sur un trottoir. Derrière, un groupe de trois adolescents, probablement des lycéens, s'esclaffent. Le seul garçon du groupe me regarde, il me semble.

Je commence vraiment à regretter d'être sorti de chez moi...

Je regarde le sol, tentant d'ignorer mon coeur qui bat toujours plus vite. Ma respiration commence presque à se couper, et j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Mathieu se situe à une bonne dizaine de mètres de moi, maintenant. Il n'a pas remarqué mon absence, je crois. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait juste se débarasser de moi ? De toute façon, les autres disent toujours que je n'étais pas voulu dans la famille...

Ma réfléxion me fait fondre en larmes, et je dois m'arrêter pour reprendre ma respiration. J'écarquille les yeux, m'adossant à un mur et espèrant ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Je me force à compter mentalement jusqu'à trois, et tente de garder une respiration normale.

Mon coeur ne va pas tarder à sortir de ma poitrine s'il continue de battre aussi vite...

Je me laisse glisser au sol, sans tenir compte de mon sac à dos et des pauvres jeux qui doivent probablement être écrasés contre le mur. Je ferme les yeux, essuyant mes joues de mes mains tremblantes.

\- Geek ?

J'entends qu'on m'appelle. Je reconnais la voix de mon créateur, mais ne lève pas la tête.

\- Geek, ça va ?

Je renifle, inspirant profondément.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je lève la tête. Mathieu se tient debout à côté de moi, l'air inquiet.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose ?

Du pur Mathieu. Toujours croire que tout est de sa faute... Je secoue vaguement la tête de droite à gauche, et il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller rendre tes jeux ?

\- Si...

Il se mord la lèvre, et demande :

\- C'est les gens, hein ?

\- Quoi ?

Il ramasse ma casquette tombée à terre lorsque je me suis assis par terre, et demande :

\- C'est les gens, la foule qui te fait peur à ce point... Non ?

J'acquiesce, les yeux rougis.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter...

\- Désolé...

Ma voix est cassée à cause des pleurs, et je tousse faiblement pour reprendre un minimum contenance.

\- Non, c'est à moi d'être désolé, Geek... Tu refuses de sortir depuis toujours, c'était totalement injuste de t'y obliger... En plus, je ne t'ai pas vraiment attendu et je n'ai pas été particulièrement sympa...

J'hausse les épaules, et il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de me tendre la main.

\- Tu viens ? Je te promets que ça se passera bien...

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, non, je veux rentrer...

Ma voix me parait bien trop criarde. Je me frotte les yeux.

\- Non, Geek, je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas tout seul... Je suis même prêt à t'acheter trois jeux au lieu d'un ! Tu comptes louper cette occasion ?

\- Tu joueras avec moi ?

Il esquisse un sourire amusé à l'entente de ma phrase.

\- Oui, Geek, je jouerais avec toi !

J'acquiesce, et attrape sa main. Il m'aide à me lever, me tirant. Il me remet ensuite ma casquette, et je hausse un sourcil en voyant qu'il n'a pas lâché ma main.

\- Mathieu...?

\- J'ai remarqué qu'être accompagné de l'un d'entre nous, surtout le Panda ou moi-même, avait tendance à te rassurer, non ?

Je ne peux pas nier, il a raison...

\- Oui, mais les gens vont penser que...

Il secoue vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche. Je soupire de soulagement en me rendant compte que mes mains tremblent beaucoup moins, et que mon coeur a repris un rhythme normal.

\- Non, Geek. Les autres, on s'en fout.

Je lui fais un petit sourire, et le laisse me diriger vers la boutique de jeux-vidéos.

Espérons juste qu'il ne remarquera pas le rougissement de mes joues...


End file.
